Kush and Denise one shots
by heather.curtis-rich
Summary: This couple is too adorable to not write a story about them. So PM or comment any ideas/prompts xx
1. Chapter 1

_Carmel is ok with Denise and Kush together in this one shot. Enjoy x_

Denise woke up again, lonely in her bed. She wished that she had a man to wake up next too. Although knowing her luck she'd pick the one who is a murderer or psycho. She closed her eyes to picture what she wants and saw Kush bare chested. She smiled but quickly shook it off, knowing that she can't have him. She got dressed and set about making eggs and soldiers for her and Patrick.

"There you go Patrick." She said to him and placed the late on the table."Thanks man." He noticed that she looked tired."Are you alright Denise?" He asked her."Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied and she put her coat on and made her way down to the MinuteMart. When she got there, she put the uniform on and got behind the counter waiting for the punters."Hey Denise." She heard Carmel's cheery voice say. She looked up and saw Kush was there as well."Hi Carmel and Kush.""We were wondering if you would like to get lunch with us later." Kush said and they locked eyes before she tore her eyes away."Um sure." She replied."Great! We'll see you at 12." Carmel said and they walked out of the shop, leaving Denise to daydream about Kush.'Oh what am I like? I'm like a lovesick teenager.' She thought to herself.

She flicked through a magazine and Kush came in to take her to where they were getting lunch."Denise." She immediately looked up and smiled at Kush."Is it time to leave already?" She asked and they laughed."Oh honey do you mind if I have a lunch break?" Denise asked Honey."No of course not." They smiled at each other."Come on your mum will be waiting." Denise said and Kush took her hand, she ignored the shock when his hands held hers, and dragged her off to a restaurant up the high street."Kush, why'd she choose here?" Denise asked intrigued."No idea." Kush shrugged. A waiter approached."Can I help you?" He asked."Yes we are here under the name Kazemi." Kush replied and the waiter took them to a corner table where they couldn't find Carmel. They sat opposite each other and they looked around but couldn't spot Carmel anywhere. Denise's phone vibrated and they looked at it and saw a text from Carmel which said 'You two need to talk about what you are and I paid the bill beforehand so don't worry.' Denise just frowned at her friend's interruption.

"So..." Kush said and Denise looked at him."Your mum needs to know when to leave the issue you know." Denise said to him."Lets just enjoy the lunch that she paid for ok?" Kush said picking the menu up to study it intensely."What can I get you?" The waiter from earlier came along."I'll have the the cottage pie." Denise said."I'll have the steak please." Kush added."We'll get that for you right away." The waiter then left them to the uncomfortable silence between them. They looked around the restaurant and occasionally looked at each other.

Denise sighed heavily at the situation, only for Kush to notice and ask her about it."What's wrong?" Kush asked."Well I thought that this was going to be a nice chat over a bacon butty with Carmel, not a restaurant without her." Kush looked insulted."Excuse me? Am I not good company?" She saw a hint of a smile and decided to play along."Yes you are, I mean I see the way you look at me and..." She trialed off."What?" Kush asked but before she can reply, the waiter came back with their food.

They silently tucked in, Denise avoiding his gaze, trying to finish quickly. Unluckily for her, Kush finished his first and now was staring at her."Stop it." She said sternly."Stop what?" He said innocently."You know what." She soon pushed her plate away, feeling full. The waiter came along after a couple of minutes noticing that they were finished."Do you want anything else?" Hs asked politely. The waiter smiled more at Denise than Kush."No thank you, that'd be all. Thanks." She smiled back and the waiter collected their played and gave them the change as Carmel put £20 behind the till but they only spent £12."Thanks" Denise gathered her coat and walked out quickly.

"Denise. Denise!" Kush started to catch up to her but she just wanted to leave. Kush just walked quicker, thanks to his stamina, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a quiet street."Kush. What are you doing?" She said, shocked. His hand was still around her arm and she looked at him, noticing how intense his eyes were."Denise." He said gruffly. She tried to walk away but found that he pulled her back."Kush let me go." She said sternly to him. He pushed her against the wall and when she looked into his eyes, she found that they were looking at her intensely. He leaned in and her breath hitched as he pressed his lips against hers. She reciprocated and parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter and he pulled her towards him.

However, she remembered where they were and everything bad about them in a relationship so she drew back. As she drew back, she felt Kush sigh against her lips and she leant against the wall to ground her back to earth."What was that?" She asked when she got her breath back."Well it was a kiss between two people." He said smartly."I know that, just why did you kiss me?" She questioned him."Because I like you," he pulled her closer "and I know you like me." Kush said gazing into her eyes."Its complicated." Denise said."Why? Why is it complicated?" Kush pushed."It just is, you know. Your mum is my best friend and of course there's the age gap and the fact that.." Kush cut her off midsentence by kissing her. This shocked her and she forgot what she was going to say.

"I don't care about any of those things. You shouldn't either. Just take a chance on me, us. I love you Denise Fox." Kush said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into the touch. She sighed heavily and she looked into his eyes to see if he was sincere. He was. She decided to stop burying those feelings and reached up to kiss him lightly. She braced herself against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled back."Is that a yes that we'd try at us?" He asked and she nodded, both of them smiling happily at each other. "Come on then." Kush held out his hand."Where are you going?" She asked intrigued."Back to the square." She smiled and they both climbed into a taxi where she rested against his chest."Albert Square mate." Kush said and off they went.

They went into Kush's flat as quietly as possible."Coffee?" Kush asked and Denise set about making them. Kush quietly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. He laughed against her neck and she shivered."Don't do that." She warned."Dp what?" He stared at her innocently."Make me jump." Denise said."So can I do this?" He asked."What do you-" before she can finish her question, his hands trailed on he sides and she broke out a laugh. Kush relentlessly began tickling her leaving her breathless. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa where he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and the other tickled her still."Kush! Kush! Stop!" She said between giggles."What did you say? You want me to continue? Ok." Kush said to her. It took all of her strength to push herself on top and him laying down om the sofa."Ha!" She said triumphantly. He placed his hands on her hips."Fine but I'm going to get you one of these days." He warned."Id like to see you try." She said, slowly leaning down and before he could kiss her, she got up leaving him disappointed."Denise come back." Shd laughed at his child like behaviour."Kushy?" Carmel's voice rang through the apartment."Quick I'm going to hide don't tell Carmel I'm here." Denise suddenly got scared at the reality of their situation so she hid in the closet.

"Yeah mum?" Kush said."Did you finish the lunch with Denise?" Carmel asked."Yeah about that? We had a fight and she stormed off at the end of the lunch." Kush lied."What was it about?""Can't remember." Kush said and Carmel looked disappointed and left."She's gone." Kush said after watching Carmel leave."Thank god." Denise said and she took her jumper off."Oh? Comfortable?" Kush asked."I'm hot." She said defensively."Yes you are." Kush approached her and pulled her into his chest. She tilted her head up and he quickly kissed her on the lips and she placed her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue at the seam of her lips so she opened then to accommodate his tongue. His tongue drew patterns on the roof of her mouth and she moaned and he pulled her closer at the hips to let her feel the effect she's having on him. They pulled back when air was very much needed and he pulled to his bed where she pushed him down and took her top off. She then straddled him and took his own shirt of, allowing her to trail her fingers over his chest. He began kissing her neck and she tilted her head to one side to give him more access. He began biting her neck, leaving her panting and moaning with pleasure.

She shoved him down and began to unbuckle his belt, shoving his trousers down which he kicked off. Her bra landed on the floor next. He immediately placed his hands on her pert breasts and began to massage them, making her pant even more. She could feel the effect she had on him and it made her even wetter.

He suddenly flipped them over and claimed her lips again, sucking her lower lip gently. She tugged his boxers down and grasped hid big shaft. He groaned in pleasure and the kiss deepens when she lifts her hips to grind against his growing erection, spurring him on as he moans into her mouth.

She soon positions him at her entrance where he enters them, their bodies molding into one as they remember how they like it. Hard and fast

His hands work down to her hips, going below her to grip her peach-shaped ass. He grips tightly, making her moan into the kiss. He then moves on to grip both her soft thighs, wrapping them tighter around them as he appreciates their roundness.

A loud moan escapes Denise. Kush went in a really fast rhythm pushing into her in short powerful thrusts. His fingers held her hips tightly sure leaving marks as his mouth went back to attack her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair as she moaned his name over and over. She felt the familiar tight coiling in her core as she was close to cumming."I'm close." She panted and he went even quicker both of them cumming at the same time. She flopped back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

They stayed in silence until they both got up to have separate showers even though Kush wanted a round 2, all she wanted to do was cuddle with her boyfriend in front of the tv and eat takeaway. He granted her wish and they found themselves sleeping against each other. This is the position Carmel found them in and just smiled at them and placed a duvet over them and locked the door after she left to go back to Shakil.

 _How was this? This is my attempt at those tw having a relationship. Any ideas or prompts you what me to do, write them in the comment section or message me x_


	2. Advice

Denise and Kush were at Kush's flat and Denise was currently snuggling into Kush. He was still asleep and she was just gazing at the gorgeous man she had managed to bag for herself. He wasn't like Lucas or Kelvin or Ian. He was just Kush. No words could describe him. She decided to wake him up with some breakfast prepared.

She reluctantly got up, grabbed one of his t-shirts that had the comforting smell of Kush to put it on, and walked into his kitchen. She grabbed the ingredients for healthy pancakes but she did grab her long coat and went out to grab some chocolate chips self raising flour for her own pancakes.

When she got back, Kush was stirring but she ignores him and began making the pancake mixtures. She heard Kush strolling in before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his head on her shoulders."What's this then?" He asked, intrigued."Pancakes, healthy for you. Normal for me. Choice of plain or chocolate chips?" She replied."Oh chocolate chips for me please." He said, nicking a few in the process. She smiled at his antics and put some chocolate chips into both of the mixtures. He helped cook his own and she cooked hers.

Soon they sat at the table with their warm pancakes and he kept nicking pieces of hers."Oi!" She said after he did it for the fourth time."What?" Hw said innocently."You're treading on thin waters my friend." She said narrowing her eyes at him."Oh am I?" He said leaning closer to her and she met him in the middle and they kissed lightly. Her heart skipped a beat when his lips were against hers and she was disappointed when he pulled away.

"I love you." He said to her and she looked at him in surprise. He was gazing at her adoringly but she couldn't deal with it so she said "Ok. I've got to go..." Kush looked at her and she pulled away from his gaze and quickly got ready and dressed. She practically ran out of his flat and hid around the corners and leant on the wall. She was worried about the L word and what it might do to them but she hoped that he wouldn't be like Lucas or Kelvin and hurt her like they had.

She walked in a daze, to Kim's house. Kim saw her and started talking but Denise wasn't listening."D,D...D!" Kim shouted in her face which shook her out of her daze."What?" Denise asked."Are you ok?" Kim asked her."Kush said he loves me." She said simply."Oh D!" Kim squealed."No, No D. I didn't say it back." Denise interjected and Kim stared at her "why not?"."Well...I don't know if I do." She admitted."D, I know you and you love him. You haven't acted this way for anyone else and you deserve it. You've had a tough couple of don't throw that all away." Kim said and Denise smiled, hugged her and left the house.

She was walking down the street when Shakil called her name."Yeah?" She turned around and he asked "can we go into the Cafe?" She nodded and they both ordered a coffee and iced buns."What do you want?" Denise asked."Its about Bex." She was concerned "What about her?"."She's getting bullied but she's also sending me signals. I don't know what to do." He said simply."Well...You need to show her that she's worth it. That you're not going to use for for sex or break up over nothing. But my advice would be to start off as friends first, let her make the first move and then start the relationship slowly." Denise advised and Shakil smiled at her."Thanks for the chat, my brother really deserves you." He . They started to talk about something and nothing, getting to know each other better up to leave, passing Kush on the way.

"Hello." Kush smiled at Denise and she smiled lightly back."You alright?" She asked."Yes, I'm tired though. What do you fancy for tea today?" He asked."Maybe some Chinese food?" She said."Yes that is fine with me. Come on then. I've closed the stall." Denise checked the time and saw that it was 5:30pm."Ok lets go back to yours." They walked down the quiet street hand in hand and when they got into his house, she settled onto his sofa.

"What do you want for tea?" Kush asked, on the phone to the takeaway place."Chicken Chow Mein please with some prawn crackers." She answered."Two Chicken Chow Meins please with prawn crackers...Ok see you soon." Kush spoke into the phone and soon finished the phone call and sat beside Denise, who leaned into him. They began to watch a random film on tv, Kush playing with her hair. They soon heard the doorbell and Kush got up to pay, leaving Denise to get the plates and cutlery out.

"Foods here." Kush said and Denise let out a whoop whoop. They sat on the floor and began to eat their dinner, while watching Suicide Squad."I really love..like this film." She corrected herself."Oh yeah?" Kush finished his plate and placed it in the sink, encouraging Denise to do the same."Kush" she said in a low voice. "We need to talk." Kush started walking up towards her and stopped right next to her. He quickly set his eyes on her. "There is something I have to tell you I'm telling you because you feel the same." Kush chuckled softly. "Denise, I can take anything, you can tell me anything." He began to walk closer. "I have feelin..-" She stopped herself."Come on continue." Kush pressed."Okay, anyway I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you." Kush wasn't shocked, he just came over and stroked her hair. "I never thought I would hear you say those words oh Denise " All they did was stare into each other's eyes, She could feel his breath on her face, and for a moment, They just stood there. Wondering how on earth she ever wanted anyone else. Kush kissed her slowly, then deeper. She felt like as if she was in a dream. She kissed back with the same force. Kush started giving her kisses on the neck. He brought her closer than ever. She kissed down slowly his chest, feeling the warmth. She wished that she could stay in this moment forever. He started undoing the buttons of her sweater and pushed her against the wall right next to us. Her shirt was soon off, and as was his. She soon put my dark hands on top of his warm chest. She spoke up silently. " I love you, Kush. And I am so sorry it took me this long to tell you." Kush just offered a smile and replied back. "I love you too, Denise." And took her into the bedroom.

They finished undressing. "God what are you doing to me?" he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck and his hands travelled up her toned stomach to cup both of her breasts. Denise moans and allows her head to fall back and rest on his shoulder. "You are so beautiful," he whispers as his lips latch onto her ear and his hands gently caress her breasts.

He slipped a finger inside of her fleshy pink center, with Denise biting back a low moan coming deep from within. She can feel Kush's lips peppering her lower abdomen while a second finger strokes gently at her folds before gliding easily inside. Her walls were stretching to accommodate the scissoring digits inside of her, but she knew that his cock would fill her up in a way his fingers would fail to accomplish. She threaded her fingers in his short locks, urging him upwards. Whimpering when he pulled his fingers out of her cunt, the sound was quickly swallowed by a kiss, desperate and heated."Are you ready?" He groaned, as she answered him by rolling her hips onto his sizeable erection.

Taking his cock in hand, he plunged into her and they both howled loudly at how wickedly delicious it felt. Giving her a couple beats to adjust to him, Denise caressed his shoulders as a sign that he could continue. He set a slow pace, allowing them both to explore to planes of the others body. Denise splayed her hands across his back, tracing the peaks of hardened muscle across his strong back. His fingers outlined each dip curve of her body, almost tickling her at the swell of her hips. The chuckle from Denise's lips mixed in with the sounds of their bodies meeting, keening at how he picked up the pace. She could feel his cock beginning to twitch, his thrusts becoming intermittent and unpredictable. Knowing she were the cause behind this feeling for him, a coil began to tighten itself low inside of her belly. She dug her nails in to his shoulder blades and wound her legs tightly around his hips, allowing him deeper access into her sex. A couple thrusts later, her orgasm exploded onto his cock, her body trembling from the sensations coursing through her body. Apparently that was all the motivation Kush needed, since he followed suit after her, his body throbbing inside of hers, jetting hot cords of cum into you.

He rolled off of her, both panting heavily but smiling giddily at each other."That was...perfect." She said, laying her head on his chest, legs intertwining with each other."Yeah it was." He tugged her up and kissed the top of her head before noticing that she was fast asleep. He smiled at the sight before grabbing the duvet and placing it over them and falling asleep too.

 _How'd you like this one? x_


	3. Problems

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get up._

Denise woke up, her heart heavy after breaking up with Kush the previous day. However she had bigger problems to deal with, starting with what was for breakfast. She went downstairs and checked the cupboards. She sighed, seeing the cupboards and fridge bare. She checked her purse and saw that she had at most £8 left.

She got changed and sat down at the table and was sorting through out her revision notes for An Inspector Calls when there was a knock on the door. She threw her hands in frustration and peeked through the curtains, it was Kush."Denise, I know you are I there, please lets talk about last night." He called through her letterbox and she walked into his line of sight and hesitated at the door."Please Denise, let me in." His voice broke through her thoughts and she silently let me him in. He walked into the living room and saw the pile of books but no dishes or plates in the sink like he expected especially as it's 9:30 in the morning.

"Revising again?" He asked and she stood behind him "yeah well I've got exams coming up in three weeks so i have to get ahead." Denise replied."Yeah, well, don't do too much you can have a break too." Kush advised and Denise nodded her head, not really listening to what he was saying. She was too busy worrying about the money issue she was having at the moment."Denise?" Kush said clicking his fingers and she snapped her eyes back to him. Kush was surprised to see a hollowness in her eyes, not the sparkle like he saw a couple of days ago.

"D, what's wrong?" He said reaching out to her but she pushed him away."I'm fine." Her lies weren't fooling Kush and he showed it on his face "come on, something is wrong." Denise stared at him angrily "Why do you care? You aren't my partner anymore!" Kush drew back, hurt on his face."I still care about you." He replied."Just...Just leave me alone." She stared at him, her eyes furrowed in anger."No, tell me, why are you getting so worked up?" He walked closer to her and he pulled her chin up so she wouldn't ave anywhere to look but his face."I'm not going to tell you anything." Denise said to him."Ah! So there is something wrong." He said triumphantly."So what? You're not part of my life anymore!" She shot back, getting out of his grasp. She walked over to the dinner table and sat down, intent on ignoring him.

"Wow. That is very childish." Kush said but she ignored him. He knew what to do to get her attention. Suddenly, the book she was reading was taken from her and she saw Kush hold it above his head."Kush! Give it back!" Denise said, jumping to try and get it."No! Not until you tell me what's wrong." He shot to her."Ugh, why are you doing this?" Denise placed a hand on her forehead and sighed heavily, she sat on the sofa. She shielded herself from Kush, who sat beside her and she suddenly let out a choked sob, letting the tears fall, she allowed herself to be comforted by Kush."Shh, its ok." Kush said, placing his chin on r hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She pulled back and rubbed the tear tracks from her fave "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Kush just drew her in for a hug."Are you ok? Please don't lie to me." Denise sighed, ready to tell him."Right, you can't tell anyone else this," she waited for his confirmation "Idonthaveanymoney" she rushed out and Kush asked "please say it a bit slower.""I don't have any money." Denise said r him and he chuckled."What is it?" Denise asked, shocked."Is that it? You've had money troubles?" He said and she slapped him lightly on the soldier "I'm so glad that his amuses, but its not funny for me." Denise said and he lightly kissed her forehead "I'm sorry." He smiled at her and the tension between them increased and they glanced at each other's lips and both leaned in. Denise wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed him gently on the sofa and climbed on top of him. He placed a hand on her hair and soon after a couple of minutes later, they pulled back."So what are 'we'" Kush asked."Well, if you want to, I'd like to give us another go." Denise admitted and Kush leant in and gently kissed her."I'd love too but promise me one thing? Let me in." She nodded and they settled on the sofa watching tv.

 _How'd you like this one? x_


	4. Jealousy

_Thanks to Maia1401 for the next three chapter ideas_

Denise spotted him from far away, like she always has done for the last year since their first kiss. She saw him flirting with a random girl, a blonde who looks 18 but she can't talk, she dated someone who is a decade younger than herself. However, she couldn't ignore the pit on her stomach. She looked from my stringy raven hair to her beautiful waves of blond hair. Her teeth clenched and if it had been possible, her eyes would have seared holes through her. Denise couldn't stand the sight of her with her bright smile and perfectly flawless face.

She walked back inside and slumped against the door, grateful that Patrick wasn't here to see her like this. She was, though she'd never admit it out loud, jealous of the blonde in the market. She tried so hard to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't help but feel it grow with every passing hour so she closed her book and decided to go for a walk.

She walked through the market, ignoring everyone around her but one. Kush saw her looking angrily and as he loves her, he decided to follow her."Donna can you look after my stall?" Hr asked, not even waiting to hear her answer and strode quickly down the market and quickly catching up to Denise."Hey Denise!" He called and he saw her falter but continue to walk, albeit a bit faster than before. He broke into a sprint and when he was close enough, he pulled on her arm."D, what's wrong?" He asked."Nothing is wrong, why'd you ask?" Denise replied and he told her "you went through the market with a look of anger on your face and you ignored everyone who said hello to you."."Well, I was needing to get somewhere." She kept looking everywhere but him which he picked up on."Hey, why aren't you looking at me? What have I done?" He asked her and she finally looked at him."Look, just go back to your stall." She tried to dismiss him and walked away but he caught her arm."Denise, what have I done?" He repeated and she just scoffed at him "why do you think its something you've done? My world doesn't revolve around you, you know?"."I know but please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded and she just shook her head."Right, ill hold you until you tell me." Before she knew it, he trapped her in a hug, not letting her go."Kush! Let me go!" She shouted, thumping his chest and he dragged her to a dark corner of the street."Kush what are you doing?" He placed her against the wall and placed an arm next to her head so she couldn't move."Tell me what's wrong please." He repeated and she finally found the strength to pish him away."No go back to the blonde in the street." She flared at him and the reason why she was so angry dawned on him. He started chuckling and she said "What?" She said, feeling shocked at the spontaneous laughter."You're, you're jealous." He said between chuckles."No I'm not." She lied."Yes you are!" Kush said smiling at her."No, get over yourself." She said pushing past him. However he stepped in front of her and brought her lips against his own. She was frozen in place, waiting to see of this was a dream or that it was a cruel joke.

As they stand arguing; her eyes flashing in annoyance, her hair whipping around her neck even as her right hand pushed it away several times, raven locks sticking to her moisturized lips. Left hand on her hip, the skin of her stomach playing hide and seek from beneath her shirt. He stares at that patch of skin, loosing himself in its apparent softness, wishing for one caress. She speaks his name. He doesn't react so she speaks it again, louder, harder. His eyes snap back to her face, her eyes, her lips. The sun shining behind her, glowing with all the clichés he can think of. And he kissed her.

She pushes him away and opens her mouth to say something, anything. But she couldn't speak so she did the only logical thing she could think of, she kissed him again. This kiss was passionate and full of anger. She pushed him against the wall and smirked at his dazed face. She began to walk away but turned back with a come hither look. He immediately followed her into her house. He pounced on her and pinned her against the door, gentle but rough at the same time. He put his one strong hand on Denise's hip and the other one in the small of her back. He kissed her with the love he was holding back since the last time they made love - a few weeks ago. Denise put both of his arms behind his head at his neck, resting at his shoulders. He slid both hands down her thighs and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the bed, still kissing and supporting Denise, and set her down on her back, laying on top of her, supporting his own wait with his arms on either side of Denise. He kissed down and up her neck and whispered in her ear, "we have some time to do something if you want"

Denise "mm-hmm"d as her reply, and he slipped her shirt off and continued with the rest of her clothes before undressing himself. He got back on top of her and kissed her before proceeding down her body with a long string of kisses until he was right above her clit. "shit babe," he whispered, always amazed by how beautiful she was to him.

Kush continued gently kissing her clit, making Denise sigh quietly. He sucked and licked and ran his hands up to her tits, massaging and kneading, then back down to her sides. He loved this view of her-looking up past her big tits to see her face. She started giving out signs of climax that only he would recognize- breathing harder and closing her eyes tighter. He loved the contrast of their skin- his as white as they come and hers as dark as they come. He sucked her clit harder, his thick lips reaching down to her tight hole and up to her closely shaved stubble of pubic hair. She arched her back, scratching her thighs a bit on his hair. He kept sucking, and finally slid a thick finger into her, pushing her over. She arched her back more and let out a quiet moan. He brought his up from in-between her legs and flipped her over gently, putting a fisted hand on either side of her thin waist and hovering above her, his chest to her back. He slid slowly in - it was only their second time making love and he didn't want to hurt her. He pushed his 9 inches almost all the way into her. She sighed a short "oh" as he pulled out and went back in, working up a steady rhythm. He lowered her head to her back and kissed her there, still sliding in and out. They continued for about 10 minutes before he picked up the speed, and they both got closer and closer. He reached under her and rubbed her clit fast, bringing her closer and closer. After 3 minutes of this they finally both came and rested against each other.

"So.." Kush said, breaking the silence between them."What?" Denise said tiredly."How was it?" Kush said, staring into her eyes."Adequate." Densie cheekily replied."Adequate eh?" Kush said and he began to tickle her ribs."Stop! Mercy! Mercy!" She said, tears streaming down her face in laughter."Nope not until you say I am the best I've ever had!'" Kush said to her."Fine!Fine! You are the best I've had! There I said it!" He relented and she card down her breathing.

"Come here." He pulled her into his chest and they stayed there content for the evening, both eventually dozing off

 _How'd you like this one then? x_


	5. Holiday of a lifetime!

Kush and Denise took a cab from the airport and arrived at the port where they would take a boat to their resort. Kush boarded the boat, and helped Denise on. They were the only ones on the boat.

"We will be there in about an hour, folks". The captain took their luggage and loaded into a waterproof bin. Denise put her purse in there as well, just in case.

He showed them how to use the umbrella that covers their seat, and they took off. An hour later, they arrived at their resort. They had booked a one-bedroom cottage, over the water. Denise couldn't wait to listen to the ocean waves from her bed. They checked in, and took their luggage to their room. The desk clerk had explained that they used a flagpole system. If they put the yellow flag up, the staff would come check on them once an hour. If they put the red flag up, the staff wouldn't bother or disturb them at all, for any reason. It was the perfect place for total relaxation.

They settled in, and changed clothes for dinner. It was dark by the time they finished dinner, so they went back to the room. They had a hammock outside their room, just off the deck. Paradise was a beautiful place, even at night.

"Want to lay in the hammock for a bit, Denise?"

"That sounds lovely". She kicked off her shoes and she put her purse in the room. She had changed into Capri pants and a sleeveless blouse for dinner. Perfect for being outside at night.

They climbed into the hammock and Kush wrapped his arms around Denise. They looked at the stars for a while, and he kissed her head several times.

"What would you say to us making things more permanent between us, D?"

"Like marriage, Kush? I don't exactly have the best track record for that."

"Neither do I. But have you ever wondered if maybe our track record is so bad because we weren't with the right people? I think our lives were meant to work with us being together, Deniss. You have made me the happiest man these last several months. I just want that to continue and I want to secure it for both of us".

"I am happy too, Kush. But is marriage really the answer? We already act like a married couple. We are sleeping together every night, sharing every part of our lives together. You helped me through my money problems, when I was at my worst. Do you really think a piece of paper is going to make things any better?

"I don't see how it could be any better, D. But I do think we would be more secure in knowing that we are going to spend the rest of our lives with each other".

"I feel like we know that now, Kush." She sat up. "When I got married, I had sworn that I would never do that, so when I got married it was very personal and sacred to me. I worked every day to try and make my marriage to Lucas better, and when it failed, I considered it a personal loss, one of my biggest. Being divorced took a lot out of me, and I swore that I would never let myself get into that position again. I was alone for a long time, and I was content to stay that way. And then I got flowers from you. And I realized that I never wanted to be alone again. If we were to get married and I had to lose you to another woman. I don't know how I would function, Kush."

"You aren't going to lose me to another woman, I promise. D, I am not ever going to let you go. I regretted walking away from you years ago every single day until I saw you again on top of the Empire State building. I love you more than words can say, and I just want us to do everything we can to make sure that we never change that".

"Can I think about it? I am so in love with you Kush. I am just not in love with the idea of marriage, is all".

He kissed the top of her head. "Take all the time you need, I am not going anywhere".

He kissed her again, hungrily this time, and they stretched out on the hammock.

"Mr. Kazemi, you sure know how to get a woman excited".

His hand ran across the small of her back, and she grabbed her shoulders as they kissed. He nibbled on her neck and whispered in her ear "Let's go in".

He helped her up, and she grabbed her shoes and went inside.

She selected what she wanted to sleep in, and went in the bathroom to change. She emerged to find him in his boxers, turning the bed down.

"Oh Denise, you are breathtaking".

"You approve, counselor?" He embraced her and kissed her neck and picked her up. "Oh yeah".

They got in bed and had the most passionate sex they had had in weeks. Afterwards, they snuggled up and Kush whispered in her ear. "I am so in love with you, Completely, more and more every day".

"Me too, Kush. Me too". They made love again and they fell asleep tangled up.

Kush woke up at sunrise, to go to the bathroom. Then he quietly put on his robe, and went to the door and headed towards the flagpole. He raised the red flag, and went back to join Denise in bed.

***Later***

Kush and Denise slept in till 10. They decided to go up to the restaurant for breakfast and then lay on the beach till the afternoon.

After a quick breakfast, they headed back to their room to change into their beach clothes. Denise picked the purple bikini with the black bottoms, and a pretty red cover-up. She packed their beach bag with sunblock, a lotion that bronzes you and maximizes your tan, and a book. She put the "On the beach" door tag on the door, and reminded Kush they needed to raise the yellow flag. Grabbing a few towels, they headed to the beach.

They selected their beach chairs. These were the good kinds, with the padded cushions. They picked a double chair, so they could lay together. They decided against the umbrella.

They ordered drinks from the beach waiter and Kush got the sunblock out of Denise's bag. He handed it to her. "Do my back, babe? Please?" She nodded.

She lovingly rubbed sunblock on his back for him and massaged it in. "You keep doing that and we are going to have to go inside, D".

"Or we could just let it build up and save it for later."

"Want me to do your back?"

She nodded.

She stood up and took off her cover-up, and unhooked the straps. She laid on her stomach on the chair and Kush rubbed her sunblock in for her as well. He stretched out next to her and kept rubbing. He started to get a little "handsy" and Denise rolled over and kissed him.

"Mr. Kazemi, someone might see us".

"Good, then we can show them how it's done". He kissed her again.

"Kush . we can't. Come on, let's save it for the room.".

"Ok, but if that room could talk.".

She rubbed the bronzer in on her chest and face then, and did her arms with the sunblock as well. Kush turned his portable stereo on that he had brought and plugged his phone up to it so they could listen to music. It was bright, sunny, and not a cloud in the sky.

After about an hour, they ventured to the water. The ocean was warm, almost like bath water. They waded out, and took a dip. They stayed out there in the water for about 45 minutes, and pushed the boundaries of decency under the water. Thankfully, the water camouflaged them, even though they had the beach to themselves.

They went back to their chair, and the bartender had brought their drinks. Denise enjoyed her Pina Colada, and Kush took a swig of his beer.

They stayed out till 2, and then went in to change and eat lunch. She showered quickly before lunch to get the tanning lotion stickiness off, and then she threw on shorts and a tank top.

They had a wonderful buffet lunch filled with seafood and salads and steaks. As much as she wanted to, she decided not to indulge in the dessert table.

After lunch they went back to the room, and as they were changing back into their swimsuits, it started to rain.

"How about a rainy day nap?" Kush came up and kissed her neck from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yes, that's a great idea'.

She turned around and kissed him. "You have the greatest ideas, counselor".

They closed the blinds and made the room as dark as possible. Kush dashed out to the flagpole and put up the red flag.

They climbed into bed and gave into their passion. It was beautiful, tender, sweet, and intense.

Afterwards, they fell asleep and slept till dinner time.

***The next day***

Kush and Denise were enjoying breakfast on their private patio. They had ordered room service and were still in their robes and pj's. Today was the day they were going to get their couples massages.

The appointment was for 11. They were going to have massages on the deck, followed by lunch, and then at 3 they were scheduled for a dip in the hot tub and a body polish. Kush wasn't as excited as Denise was, but he was happy they were doing it together.

They quickly showered and got back into their robes and waited for the lady to come. She arrived at the right time, and had another lady with her. They were going to do the massages at the same time. Denise and Kush sat in the hammock while they set the tables up. Denise got the first table and Kush got the second. They both asked for deep tissue. Getting a massage while listening to the ocean was extremely relaxing for both of them. Kush started snoring and Denise was in a daze.

Lunch came, and they perked up a little bit. Afterwards, they took a dip in the pool and came back to the hammock, and then it was time for their spa appt. Denise could use a day like this every month she couldn't remember when she had been so relaxed.

Their hot tub was so relaxing, and they let them do it together, which was even more romantic. Denise and kush snuggled up like they do at home, and had a very sexy make out session that made her weak in the knees.

When their time was up the jets shut off automatically. They climbed out and dried off, and put their robes back on. They headed to the room for the body polish. It was side by side again, which was nice. First they rubbed them with lotion from head to toe. Then they wrapped them in a hydrating body wrap, and they went to sit in the sauna for 25 minutes.

After the 25 minutes were up, they had their bandages taken off, and were they exfoliated from head to toe, and then they showered and dried off. Their spa day was over. The aesthetician was very clear in telling them to stay out of the sun for the rest of the day. So they decided to go back to their bungalow and lay around.

After dinner that night, they were laying in the hammock again and Kush brought up the subject of them making this an annual trip.

"I would like that. I just don't know if I can wait that long, a whole year till I get to go away with you again".

"I know, but think about how special it will be, once a year, pull out all the stops."

She kissed him. "We need a hammock in the square ."

"I will see what I can do". He kissed her back. He put his hands under her shoulders and started to rub them for her, and was surprised at how relaxed she was. This trip was exactly what she needed. It was exactly what they needed.

"I could stay out here forever, with you, in this hammock, with such a peaceful place and the ocean waves."

"I could stay with you anywhere forever, Denisw. Doesn't matter to me the setting".

Denise and Kush stared at the sky for a long time, and listened to the waves.

"Yes".

"Yes what, Denise?"

"Yes. Yes, I will be yours forever".

He kissed her then, long and slow. "When?"

"whenever. We can do it here this week, or we can do it back in the square. Or we could do a small thing with just our family and very close friends, in our house".

"Whatever you want, babe. What changed your mind?"

"Being here with you, and seeing that you do anything for me. You got body polished today just because I wanted to book it. You bend over backwards for me, and this whole thing has showed me that I need to be more flexible and do more for you".

"Denise, you do so much for me. You make me want to be a better person for you. You make me breakfast, you always make my favorite dinners, you pick up my dry cleaning. you keep me going just like I keep you going. That is what love is., and that is just one of the many, many reasons I love you so much". He kissed her and they melted into each other's arms.

They went inside then, and went to bed. She put on the sheer nightgown for him this night, and he loved it more than anything he had ever seen her in. They had a very romantic night.

***The next morning***

Denise woke up first. It was just after 8, and they had planned on going to breakfast in the restaurant that morning, and then hailing a cab to take them shopping on the island.

She crept to the shower and turned it on, and then disrobed. She climbed in and quickly showered. As she got out, she dried off and quickly caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Kush walked in, "You look beautiful to me, Denise. Gorgeous. You were beautiful to me when I met you, you were beautiful to me on the square, just like you are beautiful to me now".

He kissed her gently, and stepped towards the shower. She washed her face and put on some makeup while he showered. She went and changed into a pretty aqua-colored one shoulder top that Carmel had picked out for her and some jean shorts. She borrowed some of Kush's hair gel to style her hair, and then as soon as he was ready, they left.

Breakfast was amazing. Coconut pancakes, blueberry crepes, and orange zest waffles, fresh fruit smoothies and fresh squeezed juice. Denise and Kush were in breakfast heaven.

Around 10, they hailed a cab to the Open air market, where the good shopping is. They walked up and down the streets stopping in the booths to look at all the treasures. Denise bought Carmel a very beautiful necklace and some handmade beaded sandals. She bought Kim Christine a pretty little hobo bag, and Patrick a pretty throw blanket and some hand woven pot holders. Kusj bought something for himself and Denise to enjoy. They bought a piece of original street art, and had the artist put the date on the bottom of the piece. He was going to hang it in the house.

They went to a jewelry store off the market area to browse for a bit. Denise wanted a pendant of some kind to put on a necklace. She found a very pretty aquamarine pendant, that was the exact color of the water.

As the lady was wrapping it up so Denise could buy it, Kush called her to another counter.

"We are going to need rings. We could always get them here as a remembrance".

"Let's see what they have, I will know the right one when I see it".

Denise pointed out a few that she liked, the square solitaire ones and a few halo set diamonds. She was very fond of the ones that had a bigger diamond in the center and then a few other diamonds on each side. They were browsing and trying on rings, when she finally saw the set that she fell in love with. The wedding band for David was titanium and had a scalloped design along the edge that was very subtle. Her set was an engagement ring with a square-round diamond that was framed with smaller round diamonds, and there were round diamonds all along the band. The wedding band was similar to the engagement band, and fit underneath the lip of the engagement ring. All of it was in titanium, and it was definitely an eye-catcher.

"Kush, do you like the man's band with that set?"

He tried on the wedding band while she tried on the engagement ring by itself. It looked really good on her hand and she liked what Kush's ring looked like on him too.

"I love it D. How do you like yours?"

"I think we found the one". He kissed her and she took the set off her hand, and then they handed it to the lady who was ringing them up. Kush insisted on paying for the wedding set himself, and Denise indulged him, part of that whole being flexible thing.

They left the jewelry store, after having put their jewelry bags in their other bags so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Kush handed the rings and Denise's pendant to the lady at the front desk and asked her to please put them in the hotel safe.

They went back to their bungalow and ordered room service. After lunch they went down to the beach and shared a double chair for a few hours until dinner. Denise was really dark brown by the time they left the sun that day, and Kush was noticeably darker too.

Dinner that night was at a Hibachi place, and it was excellent. They walked on the beach after dinner for a good bit, and then turned to come back to their bungalow. Just before they walked into their bungalow, Kush stopped to change the flag to red. Denise took a picture of the moon over the water.

"D?"

She turned around to see what he wanted, and found him on one knee, with her engagement ring in his hand.

"It doesn't count unless I do it the right way. Will you marry me Denise Celeste Fox?"

Her eyes teared up, and she nodded yes. She held her hand out and he slipped the ring on it, and then stood up and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her inside, and called the front desk and requested the proposal package to be delivered to their room right away.

"What's the proposal package?"

"I looked it up before we came here. I had planned all along to ask you to marry me. The proposal package is chilled champagne, fresh strawberries, and a photographic keepsake for us to take home".

Denise ran and changed the flag back to yellow, and then a few minutes later, room service knocked on their door.

He tipped the guy, and then shut the door. He went out on the patio and popped the top, and Denise stood by with the glasses. She filled hers with just a swallow or two of champagne, like she promised. The card on the cart stated that the photographer would find them the next day to take a few pictures of them.

"To us, forever. For always. No matter what".

They clinked glasses, took a swallow, and kissed for a few seconds.

Now it was Denise's turn.

"To never having to go on a first date again, and to spending the rest of our lives deeply in love each day, every day, and forever".

They clinked glasses, drank the champagne and they kissed again.

They filled their glasses with champagne once more and took a selfie. It was one of Denise's favorite pictures of them.

She sent it to Carmel. She texted back 'nice picture. Are you ok?'

She sent the pic to Kim too, and told her that she would need her to help her with something in a few weeks. Kim responded with a thumbs up.

They climbed into bed then, and ate the strawberries. Denise Fox was engaged for the last time, to her soulmate.

***the next few days***

They spent the rest of their vacation trying to relax as much as possible. Their glass bottom boat ride was canceled, so they had a relaxing day at the pool. Denise was able to read two books while they laid by the ocean and in the hammock in the afternoons. Kush had a horrible case of food poisoning on the 4th day, from the chicken salad he had for lunch. It put a damper on the romance, but as soon as he was feeling better, they picked up where they left off.

When the resort had found out they were engaged, they upgraded them to the honeymoon suite, which was just like their suite except they also had a Jacuzzi tub and a king sized bed swing on the patio, along with the hammock. It was a beautiful room and a nice gesture on the resort's part.

The last day at the resort was the most beautiful, so Kush and Denise took a long walk on the beach in the morning, and had their engagement photos taken just before lunch. After lunch they laid out on the deck by the pool, and had drinks from the swim up bar. Denise had a few virgin Pina colodas and Kush tried to have a beer, but his stomach wasn't up to it yet, so he stuck to ginger ale.

They had to be packed by 7 that night, to take the last boat transfer to Barbados. Their flight home left from Barbados just after midnight.

Denise got them packed and ready to go before dinner, and they went and had their nicest dinner of the whole trip. The restaurant was a 5 star steakhouse and each table was candlelit. Kush had the steak and lobster, and Denise had the rack of lamb. They were both practically in a food coma after they left the restaurant. The shuttle dropped them off, and they changed clothes quickly and took a cab to the port. The captain had them in Barbados in 1 hour, and there was another shuttle to take them to the airport.

In 18 hours, they would be home. Their vacation was over, and Denise couldn't wait to plan the next one.

They sat and read in the airport until it was time to board their flight.

As they settled into first class, and buckled their seatbelts, Denise turned to Kush.

"Honey, I know I was given the money for this trip, but you made it more than special. Thank you for the best trip of my life". She kissed him.

"We made it special, and we are going to make every day, and every new adventure of ours just as special too". He kissed her again a few more times, and then the plane took off.

Denise made a few lists on her phone on the plane of how she wanted to get married. She and Kush chatted about it and they decided to do it at the house, just Patrick,Carmel, Kim, Vincent, Pearl and Sharon if they could attend. Kush was going to ask Shrimpy to come as well. Denise was going to invite Michelle, and the Fowlers'. Their apartment couldn't' hold more people than that as it is.

"We need to set a date. What about 4 weeks from now?"

They picked the date. June 20th. They decided to do it as a dinner party, and they would surprise everyone after it started by announcing that it was a wedding. Denise and Kush agreed that only Patrick would know it was a wedding, because she wanted to ask him to give her away.

She made a list of things they had to do before the wedding/dinner party.

Invitations; flowers; minister; marriage license; caterer; dress and tux; wedding cake; champagne and sparkling juice for toasting, and she wanted to book a small honeymoon somewhere.

She put her list in her purse and since it was going to be a surprise, she took her ring off and put it in her purse as well. She and Kush chatted and read the rest of the flight home.

They landed in London at 10 a.m. They had a long layover, so they grabbed some lunch sat in a lounge while they waited. They caught a cab and he dropped them off at their building by 8, and Denise was so exhausted she was about to drop. She could literally feel her bed calling her name.

"May I?" he asked, as he picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

He kissed her and then set her down, and shut the door behind them.

4 weeks until they were Mr. and Mrs. Kazemi-Fox.


End file.
